Herz des Schwert
by Chilla
Summary: Halo. Kita bertemu lagi. Sayang sekali ini bukan kehidupan yang sebelumnya, namun terima kasih sudah membuatku tak menunggu terlalu lama. / OmoiRingo.


"Omoi, ya? Aku harap... kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan yang lain."

* * *

 **Herz des Schwert**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **[** apfel / _apple_ **]**

* * *

Perang Shinobi Keempat sudah selesai sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Saat ini kelima desa besar shinobi tengah menikmati masa damai.

Omoi sedang melintasi hutan di daerah Kusagakure sepulang dari misi, ketika ia tiba di sebuah tempat lapang yang jarang ada pepohonan. Ia turun dari ranting pohon yang sedang diinjaknya, memilih untuk berjalan di tanah saja.

 _Sepertinya… ada yang familiar dengan tempat ini._

Ia terus berjalan sembari melihat-lihat, lalu pandangannya berhenti pada sesuatu yang mirip kolam berwarna kecokelatan yang berada beberapa meter di depan. Omoi langsung mengenali apa itu.

Kolam lumpur isap.

Ia terus berjalan ke depan, memperlambat langkahnya perlahan sewaktu tiba di tepi lumpur isap itu. Sejurus kemudian ia memicingkan matanya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

 _Ada gelembung-gelembung yang muncul dari tengah-tengah lumpur isap._

Omoi mengernyitkan keningnya. Gelembung itu… seperti gelembung udara. Seperti ada yang bernapas dari dalam.

 _Mungkinkah kolam lumpur isap ini memiliki ikan yang hidup di dalamnya?_

Omoi segera menepis spekulasi konyol itu dari benaknya. Tidak mungkin. Ikan pasti akan mati berada di tempat yang hampir tak ada oksigen seperti ini. Ia lalu berjongkok di tepi kolam, mengamati gelembung yang muncul itu dengan dahi berkerut.

Sesuatu yang berwarna kemerahan tampak mencuat sekilas dari dalam, sebelum kemudian tenggelam lagi.

Omoi mengangkat alisnya.

Sesuatu yang berwarna merah itu tampak seperti… _rambut?_ Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin. Rambut siapa yang ada di dalam lumpur isap itu?

 _Ada orang di dalam._

Permen apel yang sedang digigitnya hampir saja tertelan. Omoi mengernyitkan keningnya. Rambut itu memang kelihatan seperti… rambut manusia, _tapi masa sih ada orang yang berada di dalam situ?_ Siapa pun yang tenggelam pasti akan jatuh ke dasar, lalu mati di dalam.

 _Kecuali kalau orang itu memang sudah mati dari awal._

Omoi menggigit permennya, lalu mengunyahnya dengan bunyi gemeretak keras. Mungkin ia hanya berspekulasi terlalu jauh. Satu-satunya orang yang diketahuinya pernah tenggelam ke lumpur isap itu adalah….

 _Oh, ya._

Ameyuri Ringo.

Omoi menelan permennya yang kini tinggal serpihan kecil. Wanita itu…

 _'Aku harap kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan yang lain.'_

Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, sebelum kemudian membuang tangkai permennya ke tanah. Ameyuri Ringo sudah mati. Tapi ia juga… masih hidup.

Ameyuri Ringo adalah seorang mayat hidup.

Omoi memandangi kolam lumpur isap di depannya, dalam hati bergidik sedikit begitu mengingat hal itu. Tapi _jutsu_ itu telah selesai. _Uchiha Itachi sudah menghentikannya, kan?_

Kecuali kalau ada yang terlewat.

Pemuda itu memandangi kolam lumpur isap di depannya tanpa berkedip, gelembung itu masih muncul di tengah-tengah kolam dengan interval waktu yang teratur. _Teratur_. Mirip seperti….

 _Mirip seperti ritme orang yang bernapas._

Ia memicingkan matanya, sebelum kemudian bangkit dan berdiri. Ia ingin pergi dan berlalu dari tempat itu, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

 _'Sampai saat itu tiba… aku akan menunggumu.'_

Omoi menatap gelembung yang muncul dari tengah-tengah kolam dengan tatapan bimbang. _Kiba_ masih tersampir di punggungnya. Pemberian dari Ameyuri Ringo. Pedang itu kini sudah dikuasainya dengan baik, dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan senjata itu seakan _Kiba_ telah memilih dirinya.

 _Ameyuri Ringo telah memilih dirinya._

Omoi tercekat.

 _Ameyuri Ringo menunggunya._

Pemuda itu meraba gagang _Kiba_ yang tersampir di punggungnya perlahan, sebelum kemudian meraih permen baru dari dalam sakunya. Ia membuka bungkusnya cepat, lalu memasukkan permen apel itu ke mulutnya seperti biasa.

Ameyuri Ringo masih menunggunya, dan _shinobi_ macam apa yang membiarkan harapan orang lain hancur dengan sia-sia?

Omoi menghela napas panjang, sebelum kemudian membuat segel tangan sebuah _jutsu_ elemen tanah dengan cepat—membentuk sebuah jembatan yang mengarah ke tengah-tengah kolam.

* * *

Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu mengambil salah satu _Kiba_ dari punggungnya dan mencelupkannya ke kedalaman lumpur isap.

Ujung pedang itu membentur sesuatu yang padat.

Omoi menahan napas—dan menggerakkan pedang itu perlahan. Kiba tampak seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu, sebelum kemudian pedang itu tertarik dari dalam.

"—eh?!"

Pemuda itu menahan gagang pedang di genggaman tangannya dengan dada berdebar keras, lalu merasakan kalau sesuatu yang menarik _Kiba_ itu menaikkan usahanya. Omoi bangkit berdiri—lalu menarik _Kiba_ ke atas.

Sesuatu yang… tak terduga— _atau sudah diduga sebelumnya?_ —muncul perlahan ke permukaan.

Omoi menahan napas.

"Kau?!"

* * *

"Kau?!"

Sepasang mata kosong menatapnya dengan alis yang berkerut—sebelum kemudian sebuah tawa keras memecah keheningan.

"Hahaha!" si pemilik tawa itu lalu terbatuk sebentar, memuntahkan lumpur yang muncul dari mulutnya. Omoi menatapnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Hei, ternyata kau datang juga! Sangat ksatria," si pemilik suara itu, seorang wanita berambut merah mencolok, memandangi Omoi lekat-lekat dengan mata berbinar—sekalipun rongga itu kosong sepenuhnya. "Terima kasih."

Omoi segera tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menutup mulutnya buru-buru. Ia tampak tak fokus sejenak,sebelum kemudian meraih tangan wanita itu dan menariknya ke tepi.

"Hoh, akhirnya," wanita itu membaringkan badannya di rumput, sebelum kemudian memandangi langit dengan wajah cerah. "Udara! Matahari! Sudah lama sekali…" ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Omoi duduk di sisinya dengan canggung.

"Ringo-san?"

Wanita itu membuka matanya perlahan, sepasang mata kosong itu menatap Omoi seakan baru saja menemukan seorang sahabat lama. "Oh, kau mengingat namaku," ia menyeringai lebar. "Ada apa, Omoi?"

Pemuda itu merasa wajahnya terasa panas begitu wanita itu menyebutkan namanya. _Aneh sekali_. Ia masih ingat rupanya, setelah sekian lama ini.

"Kau tidak… mati?"

Ameyuri Ringo mengernyitkan keningnya, mata kosong itu menyipit seakan Omoi baru saja mengatakan hal yang konyol. Sejurus kemudian, ia tertawa geli.

"Oh, aku sudah mati, Omoi," ia bergumam serak di sela-sela tawanya. "Aku harap aku bisa mati sepenuhnya… kau tahu? Ketimbang terkurung dalam lumpur menjijikkan itu… seperti ikan lele saja," ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ekspresinya nampak kesal.

Omoi menatap wanita itu lama, sejenak bingung untuk tertawa atau merasa simpatik.

"Tapi hal itu sepertinya sudah tak masalah sekarang," Ameyuri Ringo melanjutkan, sebelum kemudian melempar pandangannya ke Omoi. "Kau akhirnya datang."

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Pandangan wanita berambut merah itu… tampak terlalu intens baginya. Seakan mengandung berbagai macam emosi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Uhm, maaf Ringo-san," Omoi berdeham pelan, "tapi aku tak bisa menolongmu untuk mati sepenuhnya.

Ameyuri Ringo memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menatap pemuda itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya," ia mengakui dengan nada setengah menyesal, "seharusnya, _jutsu_ ini sudah selesai sejak dua tahun lalu. Sejak perang berakhir."

Wanita itu mengeluarkan suara decakan lidah pelan, sebelum kemudian tersenyum samar. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk menolongku, Omoi," ia berkata santai. Omoi mengernyitkan keningnya. "Lagipula, siapa yang butuh mati ketika orang yang ditunggu sudah tiba?"

Pemuda itu terdiam, kata-kata seakan meninggalkan lidahnya begitu saja.

Ameyuri Ringo melempar pandangannya ke arah langit, ekspresinya tampak damai sekaligus riang di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

"Ringo-san, kau tahu?" Omoi memecah keheningan tiba-tiba. Ameyuri menoleh.

"Seharusnya aku membencimu. Kau sudah… membunuh temanku."

Wanita itu menatap Omoi dalam diam selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian mengangguk samar. "Aku minta maaf... untuk hal itu."

Pemuda itu terpaku—tak menyangka akan menerima sebuah permintaan maaf dari seorang anggota Tujuh Legenda Pedang Ninja dari Kirigakure yang terkenal sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin dan sadis. Tapi… cara Ameyuri mengatakannya barusan….

 _Wanita itu terdengar begitu tulus._

Omoi menoleh, mata hitamnya bertemu dengan rongga mata kosong milik Ameyuri Ringo. Meskipun gigi-giginya yang runcing terlihat, namun wanita itu tak terlihat sadis sama sekali di mata Omoi. Ia lebih terlihat… _familiar._ Seperti seorang teman.

 _Seperti seorang teman lama._

Omoi memicingkan matanya sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi—" ia terdiam sejenak, permen apelnya yang masih dikulum dipindahkan ke sudut mulut sebelah kanan. "Kau dimaafkan."

Ameyuri tak mengatakan apapun setelah itu—hanya mengangguk sebelum kemudian kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke langit dalam diam.

Ia tak pernah merasa begitu hidup sebelum ini. Ironisnya, ia justru merasa begitu damai setelah ia mati.

.

( _Halo. Kita bertemu lagi. Sayang sekali ini bukan kehidupan yang sebelumnya, namun terima kasih sudah membuatku tak menunggu terlalu lama._ )

.

.

* * *

(Oh? Aku masih menyimpan permen apel darimu. Kau membawakanku yang baru, kan?)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Herz des Schwert** : _heart of sword_

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Epilog** **:**_

.

"Kurasa…. Aku harus menyerahkanmu ke Kirigakure, Ringo-san."

Ameyuri Ringo mendengus. "Hei, terakhir kali kucek, penjara disana tidak menerima zombi, Omoi.""

* * *

 **.  
**


End file.
